Home to Roost
Synopsis David meets a young couple who are living in a row of empty derelict cottages, and Vernon tries his hand at selling pottery. Full Summary Amy Watkins and her artist boyfriend Steven Tranter are expecting a baby and they leave their commune in London for Aidensfield, to live as squatters in a derelict cottage. They plan to live simply, surviving off the money Steve makes from selling his pottery. However, this idyllic life style is about to be shattered. Geoff Lawson, the unscrupulous owner of the cottages, wants to develop them into holiday homes. He is livid that squatters are spoiling his plan. To make matters worse a group of Steve's hippie, anti-capitalist friends move into the cottage next door. Amy is horrified - she is sick of the commune life. Steve, however, seems to have no real interest in Amy or the baby and pays more attention to the vivacious Laura Maidstone, one of the members of the new commune. Mike and Craddock pay a visit to the squatters expecting to swiftly send them on their way. Steve and his friends know the system well however and proceed to outwit them at every turn. As they didn't use forcible entry to gain access they are not actually committing a crime. Lawson resorts to sending in some heavies to damage the properties. Under pressure he confesses to his desperate measures and gets off with a caution. When the bailiffs finally arrive the hippies are already ahead of the game and have swapped houses. It is not possible to evict a person if the name on the document does not match the name in person. Events take a nasty turn when another attack on the cottage leaves Steve unconscious and Amy collapses in agony. Lawson and his heavies are under suspicion but it comes to light that the heavies were employed by an anonymous female. Ever eager to prove himself Tom suspects that Amy may have been responsible and pays her a visit. Naturally Amy, is very distressed at Tom's line of questioning and a livid Tricia comes to her rescue. It turns out that the culprit was Laura who is in fact an undercover journalist called Christine Collins researching life in a commune and in need to spice up her story. She and the other squatters, including Steve, leave Aidensfield and head back to London, much to Lawson's delight. Amy meanwhile goes into labour and a panic stricken David and Vernon come to her rescue. There is no time to go to the hospital so with Tricia, David and Vernon's help she has a little girl at home. Blaketon persuades Lawson to let her rent one of the cottages whilst the rest are swiftly converted into holiday homes. Amy realises that she is better off without Steve and looks forward to her new life with her baby. Elsewhere Vernon offers to buy and sell pottery on Steve's behalf, for a small fee. When Steve leaves the village Vernon turns to David to take up where the young artist left off. As David attempts to get to grips with the mysteries of the potter's wheel disaster once again looms on the horizon for Vernon's latest enterprise. Cast * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Emily Aston as Amy Watkins * Oliver Williams as Steve Tranter * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Amber Edlin as Laura Maidstone/Christine Collins * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * Malcolm Tierney as Geoff Lawson * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Ryan Early as PC Tom Nicholson * Andrew Westfield as Bob Hardcastle * Jim Whelan as Bob Walters * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Clare Calbraith as Dr Tricia Summerbee * James Mair as Farrell * Colin Meredith as Bailiff Gallery File:HometoRoost1.png|David takes Alfred for a walk File:HometoRoost2.png|Alfred runs into Amy who was gardening File:HometoRoost3.png|Amy introduces herself to David File:HometoRoost4.png|Steve comes out and sends David away after asking too many questions File:HometoRoost5.png|Oscar tells Mike that Lawson doesn't have a niece File:HometoRoost6.png|Mike soon gets suspicious and calls Jeff Lawson File:HometoRoost7.png|Vernon was impressed by Steve's pottery of which they plan to sell File:HometoRoost8.png|A new idea was soon brewing in Vernon's mind File:HometoRoost9.png|A van full of Steve's "friends" arrive File:HometoRoost10.png|Amy was confused about the new company File:HometoRoost11.png|Mike alerts Craddock about the squatters in Lawson's cottage File:HometoRoost12.png|Vernon explores the pottery shops around Whitby File:HometoRoost13.png|Jeff and the police escort Jeff to his cottages File:HometoRoost14.png|Jeff orders Steve out only to be outsmarted by the law File:HometoRoost15.png|Jeff leaves the place fuming File:HometoRoost16.png|Amy and Steve talk about where they are going to live File:HometoRoost17.png|Oscar tells Amy his experiences in the post-war world File:HometoRoost18.png|Vernon comes in and negotiates with Steve of selling his pottery File:HometoRoost19.png|Amy and Steve sell their pottery in the village File:HometoRoost20.png|Bob Hardcastle soon tries to ruin the hippies' reputation File:HometoRoost21.png|Phil and Tom soon break up Bob's ruckus File:HometoRoost22.png|Vernon tries to negotiate with Steve to sell the pottery again File:HometoRoost23.png|Geoff discovers the place smashed up and contacts the police File:HometoRoost25.png|Craddock orders Mike to arrest the hippies under malicious damage File:HometoRoost26.png|Alf and Tom soon took them to the cell File:HometoRoost27.png|Mike was confused about their action of smashing up the place File:HometoRoost29.png|Geoff was soon discovered cooperating with Bob Hardcastle File:HometoRoost30.png|Mike and Phil saw everything and arrested Geoff File:HometoRoost31.png|Goeff admits to committing malicious damage to his property File:HometoRoost32.png|Amy has her daily check ups with Tricia File:HometoRoost33.png|Vernon and David acquired Steve's pottery File:HometoRoost34.png|They were soon in business File:HometoRoost35.png|Tom later ask Tricia if she could tour him around Aidensfield (date) File:HometoRoost37.png|Tricia declines and says she prefers the older type File:HometoRoost38.png|Amy comes home and ask where Steve is File:HometoRoost39.png|A horrified Amy finds Steve with Laura in bed File:HometoRoost40.png|Tom continues his patrol and search for a date File:HometoRoost41.png|Tom ask Gina File:HometoRoost43.png|Gina agrees to go out with Tom File:HometoRoost44.png|Farrell soon finds his customers over Vernon's sale File:HometoRoost46.png|To cause no trouble, Vernon agrees to split with Farrell File:HometoRoost47.png|Steve and Amy have a rant but Steve doesn't care File:HometoRoost48.png|Tom brags to the other about his date with Gina File:HometoRoost49.png|Craddock gets a call stating Geoff acquired a bailiff and wants back up File:HometoRoost50.png|Tom was irritated that he was not chosen to go with Mike File:HometoRoost51.png|Vernon heads back to Aidensfield and tells the negotiation wasn't bad File:HometoRoost52.png|Laura alerts everyone and soon put their plan into motion File:HometoRoost53.png|Geoff and the police arrives with the bailiff File:HometoRoost55.png|The bailiff was surprised to see Laura in Amy's spot in the cottage File:HometoRoost56.png|The bailiff discontinues his action as the hippies switched places File:HometoRoost57.png|Amy hears noises downstairs that evening File:HometoRoost58.png|Vandals have invaded the premises File:HometoRoost59.png|Laura comes in and starts taking pictures File:HometoRoost60.png|Steve gets hit on the head and is unconscious File:HometoRoost61.png|The shock may have broken Amy's water File:HometoRoost62.png|Tricia tells Amy she's fine and needs to relax File:HometoRoost63.png|Laura promises to give the photographs to the police later File:HometoRoost64.png|Geoff was labeled as a suspect but claims to have no involvement File:HometoRoost65.png|The photographs soon lead to a dead end File:HometoRoost67.png|The police soon label Bob Hardcastle as a suspect and quickly move out File:HometoRoost66.png|Tom was soon left in HQ and rebels feeling left out File:HometoRoost68.png|Bob rejects the police's idea but was soon taken to the station File:HometoRoost69.png|Mike returns Laura's photos File:HometoRoost70.png|Farell and Vernon are soon in partnership File:HometoRoost71.png|Bob admits but tells them it was a woman who ordered them out to destroy File:HometoRoost72.png|Vernon was horrified to hear Steve in the hospital and no new pottery File:HometoRoost73.png|Tom's date takes Gina into an Indian restaurant File:HometoRoost74.png|Tom tells Gina he feels underused as she chow the spiciness of the curry File:HometoRoost76.png|Vernon gets a call from Farrell that the vases were a selling success File:HometoRoost77.png|Vernon finds his answer to create new pottery File:HometoRoost78.png|A very persuasive Tom interrogates Amy of her actions File:HometoRoost79.png|Tricia comes by and hears the shouting between the two File:HometoRoost80.png|Tricia was soon furious over Tom's actions File:HometoRoost81.png|A very angry Craddock scolds Tom in front of his colleagues File:HometoRoost82.png|Mike tells Tom where he went wrong, the woman has a southern accent File:HometoRoost83.png|David tries his hands on pottery with some minor success File:HometoRoost85.png|Amy soon realizes her water has broken File:HometoRoost86.png|David calls Tricia immediately File:HometoRoost87.png|Tricia tells Amy there's no time to get her to hospital File:HometoRoost88.png|Mike was surprised to see Laura's photo on the papers File:HometoRoost89.png|Amy's child birth was a complete success File:HometoRoost90.png|Amy was planning to name the baby Vernon, if only he was a male File:HometoRoost91.png|Steve is discharged from the hospital and is back home File:HometoRoost92.png|Mike comes in desperately looking for Laura File:HometoRoost93.png|Steve was planning going back to London but Amy decides to stay File:HometoRoost94.png|Mike reveals that Laura was a journalist and her real name is Christine File:HometoRoost95.png|David ask Bob Walters for some help with the pottery sale File:HometoRoost96.png|Bob was happy to help David File:HometoRoost97.png|Christine reveals she was behind the vandal attack File:HometoRoost98.png|Mike tells Christine she was also fired from her job as a journalist File:HometoRoost99.png|David takes the pots Bob found for him which solved Vernon's sale File:HometoRoost100.png|Geoff gives out news that he's redeveloping his cottages Category:Series Eleven Category:Episodes